Se l'amore
by niblows
Summary: OS ELIO/OLIVER / Après sa première nuit d'amour avec Oliver, Elio ne sait plus où il en est. Mais une chose est sûre : son nom lui appartient.


_Me revoilà avec un petit OS inspiré de Call Me By Your Name.  
P.D.V Elio.  
Après lecture du livre et visionnage du film, mon coup de coeur est pour Oliver. Et vous ?_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à André Aciman._

* * *

.

Il porte son short de bain de couleur verte, celui des jours où il est d'humeur joyeuse et joueuse, plein d'entrain et malicieux, contrairement au rouge qui va de pair avec son humeur massacrante et son regard glacial et méprisant.

Même s'il n'est que 10 heures du matin, la chaleur est déjà insoutenable en ce mois d'août. Le soleil brille très fort dans le ciel où il ne cesse de monter, et la petite brise marine qui s'était levée la veille au soir a tellement faibli qu'on ne la sent même plus. L'atmosphère est étouffante et, déjà, le chant entêtant des cigales bourdonne à mes oreilles.

Je suis assis à ma table habituelle, au jardin, à l'ombre d'un abricotier. Devant moi sont éparpillées plusieurs feuilles de papier – ma musique – mais la plume de mon stylo encre ne s'abaisse que sur les pages de mon journal intime, prudemment ouvert au creux de mon avant bras allongé sur la table. J'écris : des mots, des phrases, des idées et des ressentis. Le tout n'est pas toujours cohérent, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de réaliser que cela correspond parfaitement à mon état d'esprit : c'est le foutoir, ce n'est pas clair. En réalité je suis perdu, et c'est de sa faute.

Lui, vêtu de son simple short de bain, est allongé au bord de la piscine sur les pierres humides de sa baignade matinale. Son paradis, comme il dit. Sa peau dorée au goût salé – que j'ai goûtée la nuit passée – brille magnifiquement au soleil et ses cheveux blonds, plaqués en arrière sur sa tête, sont encore humides. De temps à autre, même si je ne devrais pas être capable de le remarquer – étant donné que je passe mon temps à l'observer – je vois même quelques gouttes d'eau glisser de son front à son menton, avant de se perdre sur sa gorge ou sa pomme d'Adam. Ses mains sont nouées et croisées sur son ventre et, de là, j'ai l'impression qu'il dort : son torse se soulève paisiblement et en rythme, comme ce matin où je me suis réveillé avant lui, nu dans ses bras. Sur ses hanches, alors que mes yeux quittent ses cheveux pour se délecter de sa cambrure, je vois quelques tâches bleutées sur sa peau. Je me mords la lèvre, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est moi : je m'y suis agrippé, très fort avec avidité, tandis qu'il me gratifiait de ses coups de reins vigoureux.

À nouveau, la plume de mon stylo vient gratter les lignes de ce journal intime, fait de cuir, trouvé chez le libraire quelques mois plus tôt en ville. Je n'écris en fait que des mots, pas même des phrases, et je m'en rends compte qu'à cet instant là : hanches, bouche, parfum, pied, main, croix, orteil, cheveux, soupir. J'ai écrit tous ces mots à la suite, sur deux lignes, et à première vue cela n'a aucun sens... enfin, aucun sens pour les autres. Pour moi, tout cela est censé. Tous ces mots me ramènent à lui, à notre étreinte prolongée de cette nuit. Tout me semble si clair mais à la fois si flou, lointain, comme si je n'avais été qu'une ombre de moi-même, perdu dans un autre monde, tout au long de l'acte. Tout était si bon mais déstabilisant, incroyable et bouleversant. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Dans le coin droit de la page, en haut, je gribouille l'étoile de David. Cette même étoile qu'il porte chaque jour avec fierté, sans gêne, autour du cou. Cette même étoile qui, hier, a effleuré plusieurs fois mon visage lorsqu'il embrassait mon front. Cette étoile qui, d'habitude, repose sur le haut de son torse, viril et poilu, qu'il laisse voir à travers le col nonchalamment ouvert de ses chemises. Je frissonne.

Cette nuit était... incroyable. Dans tous les sens possibles du terme, positifs comme négatifs. Incroyablement bon. Incroyablement bouleversant. Même encore maintenant, alors que je suis parfaitement réveillé et dispos, ça me laisse encore pantelant. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime, si bien que je ne sais plus quoi en penser : je me sens bien mais, aussi, un terrible sentiment de dégoût me tord les boyaux. Je pense qu'il va me falloir quelques heures – peut-être même quelques jours – avant de m'en remettre et de retrouver mes idées claires.

 **\- Hé.**

Je sursaute et referme brusquement mon journal, sur lequel je pose une main protectrice. Son souffle chaud flirte avec le creux de mon oreille et je sens ses doigts, forts, caresser légèrement mon bras nu juste au dessus de mon coude. Dans mon dos, je ressens la chaleur et la robustesse de son corps. Je déglutis.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** , demande-t-il.  
 **\- J'écris.**

En réalité, il me faut plusieurs secondes avant de répondre tant je suis décontenancé. Je m'efforce de rester distant, parce que j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça, mais mon corps me trahit : je frissonne et me penche en arrière, malgré moi, envieux de le sentir contre moi. Mes omoplates rencontrent ses abdominaux finement dessinés et, tout doucement, il pose son menton sur mon épaule.

 **\- Ta musique ?  
** **\- Mon journal intime.**

Je lance un regard paniqué aux alentours, terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse nous surprendre ainsi si proches. Je sens son sourire contre ma joue alors que ses doigts, sous la table, viennent enlacer les miens :

 **\- Pas de panique, personne ne va nous voir.**

Je ferme les yeux quand il dépose un petit baiser derrière mon oreille. Cessant de lutter, je balance aussi la tête en avant. Je souris, à contre cœur, parce qu'il vient caresser ma nuque avec son nez, et son souffle chaud sur ma peau si sensible à cet endroit me met en feu. Mon ventre se serre délicieusement.

 **\- Ça va ?** , demande-t-il.  
 **\- Mh. Et toi ?  
** **\- Oui.**

Il expire fortement par le nez, ce dernier fourré dans mes cheveux. Je tressaute de la tête aux pieds, frissonnant comme jamais. Il a une emprise et un effet monstre sur moi, et c'est terrifiant. Il m'a complètement chamboulé, dès l'instant où il est descendu de ce fichu taxi le premier jour.

 **\- Oliver..**. , susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

 _Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver._ Je n'ai que ce nom à l'esprit depuis que je me suis réveillé dans ses draps ce matin. Quelque chose semble vibrer en moi au souvenir de ce moment où, ne faisant plus qu'un tous les deux, il m'a murmuré ces quelques mots : _appelle-moi par ton nom et je t'appellerai par le mien_. En y réfléchissant, je n'y trouve aucun sens clair et précis. On partageait un moment d'extrême intimité et, à mes yeux, c'était sa façon à lui de me dire que j'étais important à ses yeux, une matière de me dire sans l'avouer à quel point il tient à moi. Sur le moment, cela a sonné en moi comme l'évidence : on ne faisait qu'un et, alors, j'étais lui tout comme il était moi, et vice-versa. Je n'arrive pas à trouver à ces mots un sens beaucoup plus profond ou beaucoup plus rationnel. Ma seule interprétation me suffit.

 **\- Elio...**

Ma voix se brise un peu, légèrement, alors que je rouvre les yeux. Je fixe la piscine devant moi. Dans un premier temps je suis surpris de ne pas le voir allongé là, puis je me sens ensuite ridicule en réalisant qu'il ne peut pas y être, tout simplement car il est là contre moi. Je me demande même un instant si mon cerveau n'est pas en train de déconnecter, comme si mes neurones avaient subi un électrochoc au cours de la dernière nuit et que, désormais, il s'éteignaient. Je me sens à l'ouest, totalement, et ça me fait peur.

 **\- Oliver...** , il répète.  
 **\- Elio...**

Sa bouche experte dépose un baiser sur mon cou, juste là au creux de mon épaule. Mes muscles se tendent instantanément et, impulsif, je passe ma main libre derrière ma tête pour trouver ses cheveux : j'y enfouis mes doigts et m'y agrippe, comme si seul ce contact pouvait me maintenir en vie. _Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver._

 **\- J'ai feuilleté ce livre sur Monet.** , dit-il tout bas de sa voix grave.  
 **\- Oh. Et... ?**

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me fasse un monologue sur l'art de Monet, sur ses œuvres, sur les couleurs magnifiques de ses tableaux, sur les paysages. Oliver est fascinant à sa manière, instruit et intéressé de tellement de choses qu'il en est parfois effrayant, alors je m'attends vraiment à ce qu'il le fasse. Du coup, comprenez que je sois surpris lorsqu'il murmure :

 **\- J'aimerais y retourner.**

Je comprends : il veut y retourner, oui, mais avec moi. Parce que désormais, c'est _notre_ endroit.

.

 **. . .**

.

Ici, je n'ai pas peur d'être qui je suis. Je n'ai pas non plus peur d'être surpris par quelqu'un qui ne devrait jamais nous voir ainsi. Le coin de paradis d'Oliver, c'est la piscine et la plage. Moi, mon coin de paradis, c'est ici. Cette crique qui a tant inspiré Monet qu'il est venu y peindre. Je suis ravi de partager cet endroit avec Oliver.

J'aime ce bruit ambiant autour de nous : l'eau qui coule d'une minuscule cascade dans le bassin que forme la crique, le bois environnant qui craque sous la chaleur, le chant aigu des oiseaux dans les arbres tout autour, les lèvres d'Oliver qui claquent sur ma peau.

Je ne dis pas un mot tandis que, simplement vêtus de notre short de bain, on se tripote sans gêne l'un après l'autre. Même si nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit, j'ai l'impression de devoir réapprendre son corps, comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu ni même touché auparavant. Et, aussi, j'ai le sentiment de devoir réapprendre à le faire, comme si je n'avais jamais touché quiconque. C'est déstabilisant pour moi et, aussi, pour lui : je vois ses regards en biais, profonds, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi.

Je penche un peu ma tête à droite pour qu'il embrasse mon cou, à gauche. Une douce électricité quitte ses lèvres pour picoter ma peau, avant qu'il ne se recule pour s'adosser à cet arbre vieux d'au moins cent ans. Moi, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, je caresse du bout des doigts ses biceps en fixant son nombril d'un air absent. Je suis gêné.

 **\- Elio, regarde-moi.**

Pour appuyer ses dires, il vient prendre mon visage en coupe entre ses mains viriles pour le relever vers lui. Je me sens honteux de poser sur lui un regard larmoyant, d'autant plus quand je le vois sourire un peu, à peine, ses beaux yeux gris-bleus brillants.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

J'aime cette façon qu'il a de parler tout bas et je réalise alors que c'est parce qu'il veut prendre soin de moi. Comme cette nuit, ou cette première fois où on est venus ici, ou encore ce jour où j'ai saigné du nez, il me parle avec douceur pour me rassurer ou ne pas me blesser. Et j'aime ça. Là, je suis complètement perdu et j'ai peur, et j'apprécie sa patience. J'aime cette caresse délicate qu'il dépose sur mon nez avec le bout de son pouce.

 **\- Tu regrettes ?** , il demande en soutenant mon regard.  
 **\- Peut-être.**

Je baisse les yeux, sérieux, avant de pouffer de rire car, du coin de l'oeil, je le vois sourire. « A plus ! » et « Peut-être » sont ses deux expression favorites. Je me suis toujours targué à dire que répondre « peut-être » à une question posée était une façon de cacher cette réalité qui nous chamboule. Comme si répondre « peut-être » à une question telle que « je te plais ? » permet de ne pas répondre « non » parce que la réponse est « oui » mais qu'on a trop peur de l'avouer. J'ai toujours dit que « peut-être » était une réponse alternative à une idée bien précise. Mais, là, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai aucune idée si la réponse à sa question devrait être « oui » ou « non ».

 **\- Oui ou non ? ,** demande-t-il car il connaît ma façon de penser si semblable à la sienne.  
 **\- Certainement les deux.**

En y réfléchissant, ma réponse est la bonne. Il me jauge de son regard terrible et envoûtant, et je sais qu'il attend que je parle, que je m'explique. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage d'entrer dans les détails, alors je fais vite :

 **\- Oui : parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal et aussi vide. Non : parce que même en prenant en compte la réponse à « oui » c'était incroyable et j'ai envie de recommencer.**

Je ne peux pas donner de réponse plus claire à sa question. _Grazie al Cielo_ , il me comprend. En réalité, il m'a toujours compris – même quand je pensais que ce n'était pas le cas. Même quand je pensais me jouer de lui en croyant qu'il ne remarquerait rien de mes sentiments à son égard.

 **\- Tu es perdu**. , confirme-t-il.  
 **\- Oui.  
** **\- Tu as peur ?**

Je ferme un court instant les yeux, gêné. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est trop le désordre dans ma tête et que je suis incapable de penser de façon cohérente. De plus, je pense à ce matin, très tôt, alors que nous avions tous deux quitté la maison sans parler pour simplement aller nager : le silence avait été de la partie et le seul échange entre nous avait été celui-ci « tu comptes m'en vouloir pour ce qu'on a fait ? » m'avait-il demandé, et j'avais répondu que non. Entre nous, dès le réveil, tout n'avait été que distance et froideur. Et, là, tout est totalement différent : je brûle sous son regard et ses caresses, j'ai envie d'être avec lui, à jamais, peu importe les conséquences. Contrairement à ce matin, j'ai envie qu'il me touche et qu'il me regarde.

 **\- Oui,** j'admets.  
 **\- De quoi tu as peur ?**

Il caresse tendrement mon nez avec son pouce droit, tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche se glissent sur ma nuque où il vient entortiller mes cheveux ondulés autour de son index. J'apprécie ce geste qui se veut encourageant et rassurant. Je fonds un peu plus, en vérité, même si je m'efforce de le cacher.

 **\- Je...** , j'inspire. **Je... pas de nous, en tout cas. Je veux dire... je ne regrette pas, Oliver. Vraiment, c'était... je ne pourrais jamais regretter. Mais tu vas partir et je... je n'arrête pas de me demander... « et après ? ». Tu vas rentrer chez toi, faire ta vie et je vais faire de même. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ce qu'on a fait toi et moi... dans le futur, j'entends. Je m'imagine le cacher à ma future famille, à mes parents, mes peut-être enfants. Ça me fait peur. L'avenir me fait peur.**

Il me scrute en fronçant un peu les sourcils et en plissant les yeux. Moi, tandis qu'il analyse mes mots – je le sais – je regarde sa bouche : j'ai adoré l'embrasser. Notre premier baiser à eu lieu ici même et, même s'il était bon, ceux de cette nuit étaient déments. Tout cette nuit était parfait, mais j'ai bien trop de fierté et de secrets pour clairement le lui avouer.

 **\- Hé...** , il caresse ma joue. **Ne te tortures pas avec ça, Elio. Tout ira bien. Tu es jeune, tu... c'est une expérience. Tu peux le garder pour toi, bien sûr, et quand bien même tu voudrais en parler je...  
** **\- Oliver.  
** **\- ... je veux dire, ce n'est pas grave, Elio. Personne ne t'en voudra. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça.  
** **\- Tu ne comprends pas.**

Ma voix est désespérée mais aussi brutale. Là, je sais qu'il voit que quelque chose me contrarie et je m'en veux d'avoir réagi aussi vite, d'avoir lâché ces quatre mots d'une façon aussi abrupte. Là, il me regarde dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, accusateur, tandis que je lutte comme un malade pour ne pas flancher. Je dois être fort. Je dois assumer. On est allés trop loin pour faire marche arrière.

 **\- Alors explique-moi.** , me dit-il tout bas et troublé.  
 **\- Tu n'es pas qu'une expérience, Oliver.**

Je le pense. Au début, quand j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il m'attirait, j'ai d'abord pensé à quelque chose comme cette crise identitaire liée à l'adolescence. Comme lui le dit clairement, là, en parlant d'expérience, je me suis demandé plusieurs fois « pourquoi pas tenter le coup ? ». Il était là, charmant, attirant et tentant, il me plaisait, et j'ai cru que ce n'était que purement sexuel. Au début cela l'était. Mais je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer que cela puisse devenir beaucoup plus qu'une expérience. Aujourd'hui, même si je refuserais de l'admettre si on – il – me le demandait, j'ai conscience que j'en suis tombé amoureux. Comment ne pas tomber amoureux d'Oliver ? J'aurais du m'y attendre, mais je l'ai abordé avec beaucoup trop d'innocence, sans méfiance, et j'étais beaucoup trop naïf.

 **\- Elio.**

Je lève difficilement les yeux vers lui, prêt à voir dans ses yeux cette lueur de réprimande comme s'il me disait « tu n'es qu'un gamin stupide, tu n'avais aucune raison de tomber amoureux de moi, c'est ton erreur pas la mienne ». Sauf que ce n'est pas ça. En fait, je le vois touché et ému et... heureux ? Je ne sais pas, mais il sourit un peu et, ouais, il est ému. Je crois même un instant voir des larmes pousser derrière ses yeux avant de s'enfouir à nouveau à l'intérieur, comme s'il s'interdisait de pleurer.

Doucement, je reviens poser mes mains sur ses épaules que je palpe doucement entre mes doigts. Sa peau est dorée, laiteuse et douce, et j'adore caresser parfois du bout des doigts les poils bruns sur le haut de son torse et cette ligne qui descend jusqu'au bouton de son short de bain. Il n'est pas imberbe : c'est un homme, un vrai, et j'adore ça.

 **\- Je sais.**

Oui, je sais. Je vois dans ses yeux tout un tas de choses qu'il aimerait dire mais seul mon prénom murmuré suffit. Il m'aime aussi. Je l'entends à la façon dont mon prénom roule et claque sous sa langue quand il le prononce, à voix haute ou tout bas, presque avec désespoir – et passion – à chaque fois. Il a envie de tout envoyer valser, là, pour n'être qu'avec moi. Parce qu'il m'aime et que, en dépit de notre relation compliquée, de mon âge beaucoup moins mature que le sien, je lui plais.

Peut-être que c'est mon cerveau perturbé qui me fait penser ainsi. Peut-être qu'il ne ressent rien d'autre pour moi qu'une simple attirance sexuelle. Peut-être que je fabule, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est ce que j'aimerais entendre. Alors, gêné, je hausse les épaules en faisant la moue, comme un enfant qui boude parce qu'il sait qu'il a fait une bêtise.

Pendant un moment c'est le silence, puis, après, je l'entends doucement rire. Puis je sens ses mains se poser sur mes reins, légèrement, avant de sentir sa bouche sur mon front. Je ferme les yeux et, mes mains sur ses épaules, je viens les passer dans ses cheveux pour m'y agripper. Sa bouche à lui est partout et légère : sur mon front, mes joues, mon nez, mes tempes, mon menton et, bien sûr, sur la mienne. Quand il m'embrasse, ça a le goût sucré du jus d'abricot qu'il boit au petit-déjeuner et celui plus fort des Gauloises, qu'il fume de temps à autre.

Avant lui, j'avais déjà embrassé plusieurs filles, bien sûr. Mais jamais je n'ai ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort qu'avec lui, ses baisers à lui. Je suis fou de cette façon qu'il a de me tenir contre lui, mon visage entre ses mains, comme s'il voulait prendre soin de moi. Je suis fou de la façon dont sa langue s'insinue dans ma bouche, là, avec délicatesse pour ne pas me brusquer. Nos baisers sont pressés mais lents et passionnés, et j'adore ça. Là, c'est comme si un feu d'artifices explose dans ma poitrine et mon ventre : j'ai chaud, tout me pique, et c'est délicieux. Il se recule quand je gémis à peine dans sa bouche, soupirant d'aise, parce que je suis fou de tout ça. De lui.

 **\- Elio.**

Cette fois-ci, il murmure mon prénom et ne le dit pas à voix haute. Et c'est d'autant plus beau car j'adore la façon dont il sonne, sorti de sa bouche. Il dépose une pluie de baisers tendres sur mon cou, y mordille parfois la peau et lèche ensuite les endroits meurtris par ses dents. J'adore ça. Puis, après un nouvel échange de baisers, on redevient sérieux même s'il reste proche de moi : je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.

 **\- Je ne suis pas un gamin, tu sais**. , je commence. **Je sais que j'aurais dû faire attention mais... c'est trop tard. Tu vas partir et je veux que tu saches que même si ça me fait de la peine, je l'accepte. Je ne t'en veux pas, aucunement, et jamais je regretterai.**

Il me sourit un peu et je craque : il est beau quand il sourit. Je pose mon pouce sur ses lèvres tandis que ma petite main fine repose sur sa joue mal rasée et rappeuse.

 **\- Je sais, Elio.** , il marque une pause. **Et moi aussi j'aurais dû faire attention.**

Nos regards s'accrochent et je réalise alors que ses mots confirment ce que je pensais : il m'aime aussi, du moins à sa façon. Il aurait dû faire attention à ne pas tomber pour moi, d'autant plus parce que c'est lui l'adulte et qu'il se devait d'être plus raisonnable. Aucun de nous deux ne l'a été.

 **\- Tu feras toujours partie de moi, Oliver. Pour toujours.  
** **\- Embrasse-moi.**

Alors je m'exécute, pour la simple et bonne raison que je sais qu'il m'a entendu : c'est ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il m'entende, qu'il sache que malgré son départ je ne l'oublierai jamais. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Il a tout chamboulé chez moi en l'espace de quelques semaines. Il m'a marqué, de bien des façons, et de plus il a pris ma virginité. Je la lui ait donnée parce qu'il s'agissait de lui, Oliver, et je suis convaincu qu'aucun autre homme – ou garçon de mon age – ne passera après lui. J'ai fait tout ça avec lui parce que c'était lui. _Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver._

Il enroule ses bras musclés et forts autour de mon dos et, sous moi, je le sens gesticuler un peu. Soudain, son dos se retrouve allongé sur l'herbe et je me suis alors à califourchon sur son bas ventre, mes mains plantées au sol de part et d'autre de sa tête. Je romps le contact de nos bouches, instaure une petite distance entre nous, et le regarde dans les yeux. Mon ventre se tord : avec lui, je me sens audacieux.

L'audace c'est ce qui me fait glisser mes mains sur les siennes. Je passe mes doigts sur ses poignets, que je caresse un instant, avant de porter ses mains à mes fesses. Sans délicatesse, je les lui fais claquer avant de les lâcher : je suis soulagé qu'il ne les retire pas mais je suis déçu de ne pas le sentir bouger. Quand je baisse les yeux, je le vois me fixer de ses iris gris-bleu intenses. Je viens l'embrasser, chastement, avant de lui murmurer :

 **\- Touche-moi.**

Et, là, _Dio Mio!_ , c'est merveilleux. Je suis aux anges lorsqu'il passe carrément ses mains sous mon short de bain pour caresser, presser et peloter mes fesses. Tout en l'embrassant, de cette façon lente et passionnée que j'adore – et lui aussi – je sens qu'il glisse ses doigts _là_ , et j'en ai le souffle coupé.

 **\- Oliver...**

Son prénom m'échappe dans un soupir que je ne peux retenir. À cet instant précis, tout me chamboule : la proximité entre nous, ses mains expertes sur moi, ses baisers, son odeur, son corps fort et mature contre le mien. J'aimerais être ailleurs pour rien au monde, et j'aimerais rester ainsi pour l'éternité : c'est cliché, mais c'est vrai. Oliver, et bien... c'est Oliver.

 **\- Tu veux ?** , demande-t-il.  
 **\- Oui... oui, s'il te plaît.**

Doucement, ses mains font glisser mon short jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je bouge mes pieds pour le retirer et il tombe sur l'herbe humide de la crique. Puis, alors qu'Oliver m'embrasse à nouveau, je ferme les yeux et m'attaque à déboutonner les trois boutons de son short. Je frissonne et mon cœur s'emballe quand, sous ma main, je sens son érection déjà bien tendue. Et je réalise alors que, moi, ainsi nu à califourchon sur lui, je bande aussi. Peut-être même encore plus que cette nuit, à minuit, lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés.

Ma main droite part à la rencontre de sa virilité et, même si je n'ai pas été préparé, je viens la placer entre mes fesses. Sous moi, il ferme les yeux et balance la tête en arrière, ses mains fermement agrippées à mes hanches. Je vois qu'il a cessé de respirer, dans l'attente, et je ferme les yeux à l'instant où je viens m'asseoir sur son sexe. Ainsi, guidé par moi seul, il me pénètre et ce jusqu'au fond. Dans un mouvement euphorique, je viens m'agripper à mes propres cheveux tant le plaisir – et la douleur, un peu – est insoutenable. Un gémissement se bloque dans ma gorge et tout semble exploser en moi, me ravager.

 **\- Oliver...** , murmure-t-il.

Je souris. À nouveau, c'est ça. À nouveau, c'est l'amour. À nouveau, on ne fait qu'un : il est moi autant que je suis lui. Et j'adore ça, cette idée de n'être que _nous_.

Et là, alors que nous faisons à nouveau l'amour sur le tertre de Monet, je murmure mon prénom. Mon prénom qui, à cet instant précis, lui appartient.

 **\- Elio.**

Parce qu'il m'appelle par son nom et que je l'appelle par le mien.

* * *

 _Review ?_  
 _xoxo_


End file.
